themeparkmusicfandomcom-20200216-history
IMAscore
IMAscore is a German company, which produces music for various amusement parks. Music productions IMAscore has worked with a large number of amusement parks. The company has produced numerous soundtracks for Attractiepark Toverland, Alton Towers, Heide Park Resort and many other parks. For these parks, IMAscore has produced the following soundtracks: Alton Towers Resort * Spinball Whizzer (2016) * The Smiler (2013) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpAKsWssXpA YouTube * Galactica (2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upXwzb4e5p8 YouTube * Wicker Man (2018) https://youtu.be/8y8aHjk849g YouTube * CBeebies Land Hotel * The Enchanted Village * Rollercoaster Restaurant * Alton Towers Scarefest * Alton Towers Resort Entrance Area * Alton Towers Fireworks Attractiepark Toverland * Magische Vallei Official Soundtrack (2013) * Magic Forest Official Soundtrack (2015) * Troy Official Soundtrack (2018) * Avalon Official Soundtrack (2018) * Port Laguna Official Soundtrack (2018) Bobbejaanland * Land of Legends (2019) Chessington World of Adventures * The Mystery of Hocus Pocus Hall https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Zvy6iYJOYc YouTube Erlebnis Park Tripsdrill * Karacho (2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOCNJQ6YzCI YouTube Europa-Park * Onride Soundtrack Blue Fire Megacoaster Powered by Gazprom (2009) * The Irish Cruise - The Theme of Dancing Dingie (2015) * The Irisch Cruise - The Queue Line Theme of Dancing Dingie (2015) * Adventure Club of Europe - The Soundtrack (2017) * Adventure Club of Europe - The Soundtrack (Piano Version) (2017) * Eurosat Coastiality - the Essential Music (2018) Fantasiana * The Soundtrack of Mami Wata (2015) * Schloss Dracula * Fantasiana Entrance Area * Flyrosaurus (2019) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLvUBHdgrQs YouTube Fort Fun Abenteuerland * Fort Fun L.A.B.S. Fraispertuis City * Golden Driller Freizeitpark Plohn * Dynamite (2019) Hansa-Park * Der Sound des KÄRNAN (2015) * Der Kleine Zar (2017) * Hansa-Park Entrance Area * Fondaco Dei Tedeshi * Herbstzauber Am Meer * Freilichtbühne “Alter Jahrmarkt” * Varieté-Show * Hansa-Park Parade * Die Hansa-Park Live-Band * John Burke’s Seelöwenshow * Highlander (2019) * Nessie (2019) Heide Park Resort * Heide Park Resort Soundtrack (2015) * Ghostbusters 5D - Die Ultimative Geisterjagd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDiy1WT47h0 YouTube * Drachenzähmen: Die Insel * Bulls & Bandits * Sultans Spassbad * 4 Welten * Bobbahn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nf9nxz8Uf0 YouTube * Colossos (2019) Kings Island * Mystic Timbers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBgfVySMX7Y YouTube Linnanmäki * Poppis * Kingi * Linnanmäki Park Area * Kanninlandet Liseberg * Liseberg Soundtrack (2016) * Loke * Valkyria (2018) Movie Park Germany * Shadows of Darkness - The Van Helsings Show (2012) * Hollywood on Parade (2015) * Star Trek™: Operation Enterprise – Der Offizielle Soundtrack (2017) * The Walking Dead: Breakout * Excalibur - Secrets of the Dark Forest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dB2FU81JsU YouTube * Crazy Cops New York: The Action Stunt Show * Crazy Cops: The Action Stunt Show * Halloween Horror Fest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahrzF0xmqAU YouTube * Nick Character Show Phantasialand * Chiapas - DIE Wasserbahn - DER Soundtrack (2014) * Klugheim Soundtrack (2016) * Phantasialand 50 Years Celebration Days (2017) * Light & Fire - Der Soundtrack Einzigartiger Showerlebnisse (2017) * Temple of the Night Hawk * River Quest * Das Verrückte Hotel Tartüff * Talocan * Mystery Castle * Fantissima * Fantasy area (2018) * Berlin area (2018) Schwaben Park * Santa Lore * Wilde Hilde (2018) Thorpe Park Resort * Thorpe Park Resort Soundtrack (2017) * The Walking Dead: The Ride Walibi Belgium * Pulsar (2016) * Tiki Waka (2018) * Karma World (2019) Walibi Rhône-Alpes * Timber * Les Mystères de l’Or Vert * Mystic (2019) Category:Composers